


I'm Not A Nugget. I'm An Angel Of The Lord!

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	I'm Not A Nugget. I'm An Angel Of The Lord!

Castiel is scowling at his brother with all the ferocity of Michael and Lucifer combined after that one time Gabriel turned their wings a bright shade of fuschia. Gabriel is finding it very hard not to break out in laughter at his small cherubic face scrunched up with his arms crossed over his chest. “Oh come on, Cas. It was just a nickname. You know I like to call you silly things.”

“I’m NOT a nugget. I’m an Angel of the Lord.” Castiel replies with a stomp of his foot. 

Bending down, Gabriel smiles as he boops him on the end of the nose. “You are an Angel of the Lord, but still a nugget of one. And my nugget at that.”


End file.
